This invention relates to a case loading apparatus and method wherein a plurality of stacked articles are inserted through an open end of a case which is thereafter sealed.
The loading of cases with articles for shipment purposes is oftentimes accomplished by hand. One approach is to top-load the partially formed case and thereafter secure the cover flap in place at a suitable folding and gluing station of an apparatus. Another approach is to partially form the case in tubular form to define at least one open end thereon and thereafter insert the articles transversely through the open end of the case.
The latter approach has proven preferable in many loading applications, but requires a high degree of dexterity by the worker to precisely position the articles in the case without causing damage thereto. Various prior art apparatus and methods have been proposed to effect the end-loading operation, but are generally unduly complex and do not always ensure the precise positioning of the articles in the case.
The loading problems become even more pronounced when the articles constitute flexible pouches, such as the type of pouches employed to seal frozen vegetables or the like therein. The pouches also contain a trapped volume of air therein which causes the pouches to exhibit non-uniform dimensions. The handling of such packaged foodstuffs not only requires precise positioning thereof for end-loading purposes, but further requires that the apparatus employed to accomplish the same will ensure that no damage occurs to the pouches and contents thereof. For example, any tearing of the pouches would normally cause premature spoilage of such contents.